Hay cosas que nunca cambian
by Nena Half-Blood
Summary: Las cosas fuertes, reales, nunca cambian.  Y el amor entre ellos, definitivamente, lo es.


****Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Hay cosas que nunca cambian.<strong>

Tienen sólo nueve y diez años, son pequeños pero se les nota tanto.

Juegan y corretean por toda la casa con el resto de sus primos, como cabría esperar, pero ambos se sonrojan al hablarse. Sus madres los miran con lástima (saben qué pasará y qué tendrán que sufrir) y ternura, con una triste sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Observándose la una a la otra de vez en cuando, sabiendo que está enterada, sabiendo que _comprende_. Buscando el apoyo que sus hijos necesitarán. Salvo que sea un amor pasajero, de niños (pero lo dudan, el brillo de sus ojos es inconfundible). Sus padres, en cambio, ni se lo imaginan. Y deben de ser los únicos. Es que es tan obvio.

-¡Ven, Rosie! -la provoca su primo, a lo que ella lo persigue sin alcanzarlo.

-¡Devuélveme mi libro! -le chilla enfadada. Él ríe.

-¡No, no! -se burla- Tendrás que alcanzarme

-¡James! -se queja. Pero sin embargo (y no puede entenderlo, no todavía) quiere que siga. Que corra con su libro por toda la casa. Que la moleste mucho tiempo más. Y que luego tenga que pedirle disculpas- ¡Vamos, dame mi libro! ¡Tengo que prepararme, dentro de dos años entro a Hogwarts y no sabré nada, nada, nada!

-¡Vamos, primita, ya sabes mucho! No hace falta que estudies más -pero se sube al sillón y sacude el libro sacándole le lengua.

-¡Por favor, James, te lo pido!

-¿Qué me darás a cambio? -le pregunta él, siempre intentando obtener algo a cambio.

-Eh ¿qué te daré? -toma un libro del niño- ¡Si tú me devuelves mi libro, yo te devuelvo el tuyo! -le promete.

-¿Y yo para qué lo quiero? ¿Para estudiar? -ríe- ¡_Ja_! ¡Jamás!

-Está bien eh -se le acaba de ocurrir una idea fantástica- ¡si no me lo devuelves le diré a tía Ginny! -lo amenaza.

-¿A mamá? -suelta el libro y la chica corre a buscarlo- Eh, eso es jugar sucio -se queja.

Ahora es el turno de la chica de burlarse.

-No la llamaría, James. No sé cómo pudiste creértelo. Debe ser que eres mi primo más tonto, es fácil engañarte.

No es la primera vez que pasan por eso.

Pero hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Como que Rose es muy inteligente para su edad, como que el amor de James sale en forma de molestia y como que ninguno de los dos está preparado para comprender que se quieren.

Ya cumplieron los trece y catorce años. Ya no es tan obvio, pero sus familias lo saben.

Tal vez ya no estén tanto juntos, sí, y puede que incluso ya no hablen como antes, pero eso es lo que los delata. El brillo en los ojos de ella, la forma en la que él evita mirarla a toda costa. Sus madres lo notan. Se callan. Sufren por ellos, sufren porque saben que ellos sufrirán. Mucho, y muy pronto. Sus padres intentan no notarlo. Tratan de que todo sea normal. Pero ¡ah, está todo tan lejos de ser normal!

Y entonces ella se levanta de la mesa en la que los adultos hablan sobre cosas que todavía no entiende (o le aburren) y se va a sentar sobre el pasto del jardín a leer, una de las cosas que más ama. Pero llega él, que también se aburre con esas conversaciones. Y no puede concentrarse teniéndolo tan cerca. Con su cuerpo de preadolescente y su olor a hombre. Mantiene la vista fija en ese párrafo, pero no lo lee, no lo entiende, no lo capta. _"La Segunda Batalla de Hogwarts, que ha tenido lugar en el año 1998..."._ ¿Qué decía? ¿Qué le está pasando?

-Vamos, Rosie, no veo tus ojos moverse. Sé que no lees.

Ella se sonroja.

-Es que me estás distrayendo -lo acusa.

-Será que mi belleza es demasiado para tus ojos -ríe él.

Ella bufa. _Pff, sí._ Pero definitivamente no va a concedérselo.

-Y es que la tuya es demasiada para los míos -confiesa, a lo que se sonroja más aún-. Sobre todo cuando te pones colorada.

-¡Yo no me pongo colorada! -se queja la pelirroja.

-¡Oh, no, claro que no! -ironiza él.

Abre la boca para hablar pero vuelve a cerrarla. Sacude la cabeza (como tratando de sacar al morocho de ella), y vuelve a leer. O a fingir que lee. De pronto una mano toma el libro y se lanza a correr. Ella le grita.

-¡Eh, James, mi libro, vamos! ¡Pronto serán los exámenes y no sé nada de nada! ¡Debo estudiar!

-Ah, sí, Rosie Posie. Seguro, me imagino. Sabes que no estás viendo ese tema. ¡No trates de engañarme, que yo estuve en 3º el año pasado!

Ella chilla de indignación y lo persigue. Pero ahora sí comprende por qué quiere que siga. Sucede sucede que lo quiere cerca, con ella. Aunque no debe, no puede.

-¡Suelta-ese-libro! -le grita furiosa y encantada a la vez.

-¡No, no, no! -niega, poniéndola de peor humor todavía.

-¡SÍ! Si no lo sueltas eh ¡no te doy tu escoba! -lo amenaza complacida.

-¿Mi es? ¡NO! ¡¿Dónde? ¿Dónde la metiste? -le da el libro y le pide la escoba a cambio.

-Oh, Jamsie te queda tanto por aprender No tengo tu escoba. Es que eres muy tonto, ¿sabes?, es facilísimo engañarte

Es que sí, ¡hay cosas que nunca cambian!

Como que Rose se enfada y encanta a la vez, como que James la molesta y como que ambos saben que se adoran en silencio.

¿Y qué si ahora les cuento que nuestros enamoradizos protagonistas ya tienen 16 y 17 años? ¿Se sorprenderían? Y ¡ah, ah, sigue siendo obvio, pero diferente!

Ya que estamos, les menciono que siguen igual de enamorados que siempre ¡Vamos, vamos, ni que fuera una sorpresa! Rose y James jamás dejarán de amarse. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, ellos lo saben. Sus madres también (pero ellas siempre lo supieron). Y lo que es peor ¡hasta Harry ha comenzado a notarlo! Ahora ya se miran a los ojos, con todo el atrevimiento de dos adolescentes con el peso del mundo (¿o de un amor demasiado prohibido?) sobre sus hombros, sabiendo que el otro le corresponde. Sin vergüenza. Con miedo, con expectación, con adrenalina. Con dulzura, con amor. ¡Con tanto!

Ella, de pronto, se levanta de la mesa en la que comparte una tensa cena con su familia. Está harta de todas esas insinuaciones de Hugo, ya no lo soporta. Ya notó, por supuesto, que los Potter (todos) y su madre y su hermano lo saben, pero su padre aún no. Y con todos ahí (¡incluso la familia de James!), insinuándoselo No lo puede aguantar, pero tampoco va a levantarse e irse a llorar. Ella es más fuerte que eso. Se da cuenta de que Al y Lily notan lo que pasa allí y también se paran y se van, como para disimular. Alegando no querer ser el único joven en la mesa (además de Hugo, que está levantándose a la par de él), James los deja y se acerca a ella.

Está oculta en una habitación. Tiene la cabeza gacha y, al principio, cree que está llorando. La espía por detrás de la puerta. Ella levanta la cabeza lentamente y él nota que las lágrimas no surcan su cara, y también se percata de algo que antes tapaba su largo cabello pelirrojo; un libro. Rosie sonríe de lado repentinamente, dejándolo atónito.

-Pasa -le pide.

Él ríe y empuja la puerta, cerrándola a su espalda. Debió de suponer que ella sabía que la observaba. Es tan inteligente

-¿Qué te ocurre? -pregunta, y no reconoce su propia voz.

-Nada -el frunce el ceño-, no te preocupes. Es sólo que te quiero demasiado.

Le sonríe con una ternura que ni el mismo creía poseer.

-Y yo, mucho más.

Ella también sonríe y el mundo del chico parece iluminarse, como siempre que la ve feliz. La pelirroja se acerca y lo toma del cuello, acercando sus labios a los de él y rozándolos. James no puede contenerse. La besa.

-Y, ¿qué leías?

-Oh, nada. No podía, me costaba mucho concentrarme.

-Lo entiendo.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y él se recuesta sobre la cama en la que antes ella estaba sentada, hojeando el libro. Le hace una seña, indicándole que se acerque. Ella duda.

-¡Vamos, no te haré nada! -ríe. Rose también termina por reír y ceder. Se acuesta a su lado y le apoya la cabeza en el pecho.

Minutos de silencio. Mano en el pelo. Preocupación. Corazones latiendo a la par de otro. Mentes en otro lado. Minutos de silencio. Ella lee. Él la mira. No, se corrige, la _ve_.

-¿Cómo terminamos _así_?

-¿_Así_? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-_Así,_ ¿cómo fue que me enamoraste? Parecías tan pequeña, tímida, vulnerable. Miedosa, y fuerte a la vez.

-Supongo que te gustó que leyera, James -bromea-. No, no lo sé. No lo entiendo.

Él hace como si se sorprendiera muchísimo.

-Y, antes de que lo digas -lo interrumpe-, sí, sí hay cosas que no entiendo.

El morocho suelta una carcajada.

-Me conoces mucho, Rosie. Aunque, supongo, que no te esperas ¡esto! -termina, tomando el libro y escapando de ella.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Estamos grandecitos para esto, James! Tenemos 17 y 16 años, por si no sabías.

-Lo tengo clarísimo -le sonríe él ampliamente. Es de esos momentos en los que olvidan completamente sus problemas.

-Pues me alegro. Devuélveme el libro -ordena con severidad, pero conteniendo una sonrisa.

-No, no, no -canturrea él.

Ella suspira teatralmente, fingiendo resignación.

-Bueno si así lo quieres -se lanza en la persecución del muchacho, que corre riendo a carcajadas.

No saben cómo llegaron allí, pero de pronto están saltando sobre la cama matrimonial de Harry y Ginny, todavía persiguiéndose. Con sendas sonrisas amplias, brillantes, felices.

-¡James Sirius Potter, quiero mi libro ya mismo! -le chilla ella, y sabe de antemano lo que él contestará.

-Si lo quieres ¡ven a buscarlo! -le indica, mientras con un dedo la llama, sin correrse.

Ella, sin contestar, se le acerca provocativamente sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que me gustas? ¿Y que me derrito cuando pones esa cara? ¿Y que me dan ganas de besarte? Pues... -la tiene a centímetros y su esencia le nubla los sentidos- ¡estas en lo cierto!

Rose Weasley suelta una risa cantarina.

-Es cierto pero no te daré el libro. Lo siento mucho por ti.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué quieres?

-Eh... un beso. El más pasional de tu repertorio -sonríe con satisfacción.

-Bueno -acepta con indiferencia-. Pero antes mi libro. Te conozco demasiado, _Jamsie._

-Argh, qué espanto de apodo, _Rosebud_ -la muchacha hace una mueca-. Pero sí, me conoces. Toma tu libro y quiero mi beso.

Le da el famoso objeto y ella se acerca con atrevimiento. Él cierra los ojos esperándola y, de pronto, deja de olerla.

-¿Qué demo...? ¡Rosie! -se queja, al verla lejos, doblándose de la risa.

-¡Está claro que yo te conozco más que tú a mí! Y ¡ay, por Merlín! Eres tan ingenuo, James Engañarte es más fácil que robarle el caldero a un mago.

Y, por supuesto, hay cosas que nunca cambian. Y que nunca cambiarán.

Como que Rose es muy astuta y ama con locura, como que James es muy crédulo y como que su amor es inigualable.

Tienen sólo nueve y diez años, son pequeños pero se les nota tanto.

Juegan y corretean por toda la casa con el resto de sus primos, como cabría esperar, pero ambos se sonrojan al hablarse. Sus madres los miran con lástima (saben qué pasará y qué tendrán que sufrir) y ternura, con una triste sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Observándose la una a la otra de vez en cuando, sabiendo que está enterada, sabiendo que _comprende_. Buscando el apoyo que sus hijos necesitarán. Salvo que sea un amor pasajero, de niños (pero lo dudan, el brillo de sus ojos es inconfundible). Sus padres, en cambio, ni se lo imaginan. Y deben de ser los únicos. Es que es tan obvio.

-¡Ven, Rosie! -la provoca su primo, a lo que ella lo persigue sin alcanzarlo.

-¡Devuélveme mi libro! -le chilla enfadada. Él ríe.

-¡No, no! -se burla- Tendrás que alcanzarme

-¡James! -se queja. Pero sin embargo (y no puede entenderlo, no todavía) quiere que siga. Que corra con su libro por toda la casa. Que la moleste mucho tiempo más. Y que luego tenga que pedirle disculpas- ¡Vamos, dame mi libro! ¡Tengo que prepararme, dentro de dos años entro a Hogwarts y no sabré nada, nada, nada!

-¡Vamos, primita, ya sabes mucho! No hace falta que estudies más -pero se sube al sillón y sacude el libro sacándole le lengua.

-¡Por favor, James, te lo pido!

-¿Qué me darás a cambio? -le pregunta él, siempre intentando obtener algo a cambio.

-Eh, ¿qué te daré? -toma un libro del niño- ¡Si tú me devuelves mi libro, yo te devuelvo el tuyo! -le promete.

-¿Y yo para qué lo quiero? ¿Para estudiar? -ríe- ¡_Ja_! ¡Jamás!

-Está bien, eh... -se le acaba de ocurrir una idea fantástica- ¡si no me lo devuelves le diré a tía Ginny! -lo amenaza.

-¿A mamá? -suelta el libro y la chica corre a buscarlo- Eh, eso es jugar sucio -se queja.

Ahora es el turno de la chica de burlarse.

-No la llamaría, James. No sé cómo pudiste creértelo. Debe ser que eres mi primo más tonto, es fácil engañarte.

No es la primera vez que pasan por eso.

Pero hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Como que Rose es muy inteligente para su edad, como que el amor de James sale en forma de molestia y como que ninguno de los dos está preparado para comprender que se quieren.

Ya cumplieron los trece y catorce años. Ya no es tan obvio, pero sus familias lo saben.

Tal vez ya no estén tanto juntos, sí, y puede que incluso ya no hablen como antes, pero eso es lo que los delata. El brillo en los ojos de ella, la forma en la que él evita mirarla a toda costa. Sus madres lo notan. Se callan. Sufren por ellos, sufren porque saben que ellos sufrirán. Mucho, y muy pronto. Sus padres intentan no notarlo. Tratan de que todo sea normal. Pero ¡ah, está todo tan lejos de ser normal!

Y entonces ella se levanta de la mesa en la que los adultos hablan sobre cosas que todavía no entiende (o le aburren) y se va a sentar sobre el pasto del jardín a leer, una de las cosas que más ama. Pero llega él, que también se aburre con esas conversaciones. Y no puede concentrarse teniéndolo tan cerca. Con su cuerpo de preadolescente y su olor a hombre. Mantiene la vista fija en ese párrafo, pero no lo lee, no lo entiende, no lo capta. _"La Segunda Batalla de Hogwarts, que ha tenido lugar en el año 1998..."._ ¿Qué decía? ¿Qué le está pasando?

-Vamos, Rosie, no veo tus ojos moverse. Sé que no lees.

Ella se sonroja.

-Es que me estás distrayendo -lo acusa.

-Será que mi belleza es demasiado para tus ojos -ríe él.

Ella bufa. _Pff, sí._ Pero definitivamente no va a concedérselo.

-Y es que la tuya es demasiada para los míos -confiesa, a lo que se sonroja más aún-. Sobre todo cuando te pones colorada.

-¡Yo no me pongo colorada! -se queja la pelirroja.

-¡Oh, no, claro que no! -ironiza él.

Abre la boca para hablar pero vuelve a cerrarla. Sacude la cabeza (como tratando de sacar al morocho de ella), y vuelve a leer. O a fingir que lee. De pronto una mano toma el libro y se lanza a correr. Ella le grita.

-¡Eh, James, mi libro, vamos! ¡Pronto serán los exámenes y no sé nada de nada! ¡Debo estudiar!

-Ah, sí, Rosie Posie. Seguro, me imagino. Sabes que no estás viendo ese tema. ¡No trates de engañarme, que yo estuve en 3º el año pasado!

Ella chilla de indignación y lo persigue. Pero ahora sí comprende por qué quiere que siga. Sucede sucede que lo quiere cerca, con ella. Aunque no debe, no puede.

-¡Suelta-ese-libro! -le grita furiosa y encantada a la vez.

-¡No, no, no! -niega, poniéndola de peor humor todavía.

-¡SÍ! Si no lo sueltas eh ¡no te doy tu escoba! -lo amenaza complacida.

-¿Mi es...? ¡NO! ¡¿Dónde? ¿Dónde la metiste? -le da el libro y le pide la escoba a cambio.

-Oh, Jamsie te queda tanto por aprender No tengo tu escoba. Es que eres muy tonto, ¿sabes?, es facilísimo engañarte

Es que sí, ¡hay cosas que nunca cambian!

Como que Rose se enfada y encanta a la vez, como que James la molesta y como que ambos saben que se adoran en silencio.

¿Y qué si ahora les cuento que nuestros enamoradizos protagonistas ya tienen 16 y 17 años? ¿Se sorprenderían? Y ¡ah, ah, sigue siendo obvio, pero diferente!

Ya que estamos, les menciono que siguen igual de enamorados que siempre ¡Vamos, vamos, ni que fuera una sorpresa! Rose y James jamás dejarán de amarse. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, ellos lo saben. Sus madres también (pero ellas siempre lo supieron). Y lo que es peor ¡hasta Harry ha comenzado a notarlo! Ahora ya se miran a los ojos, con todo el atrevimiento de dos adolescentes con el peso del mundo (¿o de un amor demasiado prohibido?) sobre sus hombros, sabiendo que el otro le corresponde. Sin vergüenza. Con miedo, con expectación, con adrenalina. Con dulzura, con amor. ¡Con tanto!

Ella, de pronto, se levanta de la mesa en la que comparte una tensa cena con su familia. Está harta de todas esas insinuaciones de Hugo, ya no lo soporta. Ya notó, por supuesto, que los Potter (todos) y su madre y su hermano lo saben, pero su padre aún no. Y con todos ahí (¡incluso la familia de James!), insinuándoselo No lo puede aguantar, pero tampoco va a levantarse e irse a llorar. Ella es más fuerte que eso. Se da cuenta de que Al y Lily notan lo que pasa allí y también se paran y se van, como para disimular. Alegando no querer ser el único joven en la mesa (además de Hugo, que está levantándose a la par de él), James los deja y se acerca a ella.

Está oculta en una habitación. Tiene la cabeza gacha y, al principio, cree que está llorando. La espía por detrás de la puerta. Ella levanta la cabeza lentamente y él nota que las lágrimas no surcan su cara, y también se percata de algo que antes tapaba su largo cabello pelirrojo; un libro. Rosie sonríe de lado repentinamente, dejándolo atónito.

-Pasa -le pide.

Él ríe y empuja la puerta, cerrándola a su espalda. Debió de suponer que ella sabía que la observaba. Es tan inteligente

-¿Qué te ocurre? -pregunta, y no reconoce su propia voz.

-Nada -el frunce el ceño-, no te preocupes. Es sólo que te quiero demasiado.

Le sonríe con una ternura que ni el mismo creía poseer.

-Y yo, mucho más.

Ella también sonríe y el mundo del chico parece iluminarse, como siempre que la ve feliz. La pelirroja se acerca y lo toma del cuello, acercando sus labios a los de él y rozándolos. James no puede contenerse. La besa.

-Y, ¿qué leías?

-Oh, nada. No podía, me costaba mucho concentrarme.

-Lo entiendo.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y él se recuesta sobre la cama en la que antes ella estaba sentada, hojeando el libro. Le hace una seña, indicándole que se acerque. Ella duda.

-¡Vamos, no te haré nada! -ríe. Rose también termina por reír y ceder. Se acuesta a su lado y le apoya la cabeza en el pecho.

Minutos de silencio. Mano en el pelo. Preocupación. Corazones latiendo a la par de otro. Mentes en otro lado. Minutos de silencio. Ella lee. Él la mira. No, se corrige, la _ve_.

-¿Cómo terminamos _así_?

-¿_Así_? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-_Así,_ ¿cómo fue que me enamoraste? Parecías tan pequeña, tímida, vulnerable. Miedosa, y fuerte a la vez.

-Supongo que te gustó que leyera, James -bromea-. No, no lo sé. No lo entiendo.

Él hace como si se sorprendiera muchísimo.

-Y, antes de que lo digas -lo interrumpe-, sí, sí hay cosas que no entiendo.

El morocho suelta una carcajada.

-Me conoces mucho, Rosie. Aunque, supongo, que no te esperas ¡esto! -termina, tomando el libro y escapando de ella.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Estamos grandecitos para esto, James! Tenemos 17 y 16 años, por si no sabías.

-Lo tengo clarísimo -le sonríe él ampliamente. Es de esos momentos en los que olvidan completamente sus problemas.

-Pues me alegro. Devuélveme el libro -ordena con severidad, pero conteniendo una sonrisa.

-No, no, no -canturrea él.

Ella suspira teatralmente, fingiendo resignación.

-Bueno si así lo quieres -se lanza en la persecución del muchacho, que corre riendo a carcajadas.

No saben cómo llegaron allí, pero de pronto están saltando sobre la cama matrimonial de Harry y Ginny, todavía persiguiéndose. Con sendas sonrisas amplias, brillantes, felices.

-¡James Sirius Potter, quiero mi libro ya mismo! -le chilla ella, y sabe de antemano lo que él contestará.

-Si lo quieres ¡ven a buscarlo! -le indica, mientras con un dedo la llama, sin correrse.

Ella, sin contestar, se le acerca provocativamente sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¡Ja! ¿Crees que me gustas? ¿Y que me derrito cuando pones esa cara? ¿Y que me dan ganas de besarte? Pues... -la tiene a centímetros y su esencia le nubla los sentidos- ¡estas en lo cierto!

Rose Weasley suelta una risa cantarina.

-Es cierto pero no te daré el libro. Lo siento mucho por ti.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué quieres?

-Eh... un beso. El más pasional de tu repertorio -sonríe con satisfacción.

-Bueno -acepta con indiferencia-. Pero antes mi libro. Te conozco demasiado, _Jamsie._

-Argh, qué espanto de apodo, _Rosebud_ -la muchacha hace una mueca-. Pero sí, me conoces. Toma tu libro y quiero mi beso.

Le da el famoso objeto y ella se acerca con atrevimiento. Él cierra los ojos esperándola y, de pronto, deja de olerla.

-¿Qué demo...? ¡Rosie! -se queja, al verla lejos, doblándose de la risa.

-¡Está claro que yo te conozco más que tú a mí! Y ¡ay, por Merlín! Eres tan ingenuo, James Engañarte es más fácil que robarle el caldero a un mago.

Y, por supuesto, hay cosas que nunca cambian. Y que nunca cambiarán.

Como que Rose es muy astuta y ama con locura, como que James es muy crédulo y como que su amor es inigualable.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sus reviews, me harán muy feliz.<strong>


End file.
